Caldera
Caldera 'is a volcanic planet where Skylar Storm was born. It is resident to many dangers that almost no humans have ever faced up against. About History/Background 30 years ago, Hapax the Elder went on a self imposed exile after his pupil, Neil Gundenhauser, turned to evil and became the Annihilator, Skylar Storm's eventual arch enemy. Hapax has been living in Caldera ever since. Caldera is known for being the home planet of former superhero Skylar Storm, who left Caldera at one point, but could not return after The Annihilator stole her powers while on Earth. Caldera is also home to another fallen superhero, Experion, who was Skylar's neighbor, but turned evil and served the Annihilator for some time. After Skylar turned evil and began serving the Annihilator, Kaz and Oliver decided to secretly travel to Caldera and seek out Hapax the Elder. They knew that the Elder was their only hope of defeating the Annihilator and saving Skylar along with all other superheroes who turned into his evil servants. In order to gain the Elder's assistance, they had to pass a test by climbing the top of Caldera's tallest volcano and brave the Dracaina. After proving their bravery, Hapax agrees to help them defeat the Annihilator and save Skylar Storm. However, things take an unexpected turn when the two villains themselves ambush the boys. On Caldera, Skylar finally realizes her powers are greater than the Annihilator's and decides no longer wants to take orders from him and betrays him. With the help of Hapax the Elder, Kaz and Oliver must defeat and save Skylar from herself. Description Caldera is a volcanic planet located 81 billion light years away from Earth. It is home to the Calderans, a race of genetically engineered beings with superpowers who resemble humans in appearance. All female Calderans look the same, and possibly all male Calderans look identical as well. Caldera is also home to the Dorenbosch, sapient, dog-like creatures that are usually kept as pets. The atmosphere is breathable, but the temperatures of Caldera are extremely high, that humans cannot survive in it without atmosphere regulation patches. Calderans, however are well-adapted to surviving the harsh environment of their home planet, The lowest temperatures of Caldera around 3000 degrees which, while extremely fatal to humans, is considered freezing for Calderans. Water content of the planet is 0.0002%. Although Calderans are friendly people, they are a warrior race whose customs involve a lot of aggression. Calderan Dictionary Words: *Corner: Oven; If you are late you have to stand in one *Diarrhea: Candy; The average Calderan's favorite food/snack. *Miracle: Public Toilet *Nametag: Pelvis; Experion no longer has one. *Circus: Guillotine Phrases: *I hate you, you're ruining my life! - Their word for "teenager", and is a common phrase said by teenagers. *Just like taking diarrhea from a baby - Experion; Equivalent to the Earth phrase "just like taking candy from a baby". *This is a miracle - Roughly "This stinks." Actions: *Peekaboo: A marriage proposal; said while spreading your hands across your face *Trying to kick somebody's head off: Refusing a marriage proposal *Roughhousing: Calderans' way of bonding and showing affection. All sisters treat each other like brothers, meaning they get into physical fights all the time. Natural Calderan Abilities/Traits '''A'll Calderans possess natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to their species which enable them to survive and adapt, in addition to their wide array of unique superpowers. However, Calderans are genetically engineered so that means each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. *'''Acid Spit: All members of the species, can expel acid with their saliva. They have been shown to be able to keep this under control, unless they are unconcious, as Skylar has kissed Oliver, who was a Normo at the time, in the past without any ill effects on him. In addition, they isn't at risk of melting their faces off unlike a bionic superhuman would if she/he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for them. *'Limb Regrowth:' Calderan physiology allows them to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. It is implied several times that they can still do this, even if their other powers were drained by an outside source. *'Weather Adaptation:' Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, they appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, the ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by the loss of superpowers from an outside source. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' The senses of Calderans are supernaturally acute, likely due to their physiology. This allows them to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which could allow them to dodge a projectile coming at them, even if they are not looking at it. They are able to hear even the quietest movement from nearby creatures, and can hear the breathing of an invisible being as well. Unlike bionic super senses, Calderans don't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. They also has superhuman smell, as they could smell and identify reinforced polymer. ** However, the one flaw in their natural senses is the complete inability to see in total darkness, when all light sources are removed or deactivated, a Calderan is essentially blind due to their lack of night vision. This is most likely because Caldera is permanently illuminated by the light of the volcanoes and thus, the planet is never dark, so this adaption was never needed by their species. *'Three Bladders:' Calderans have been stated to have 3 separate bladders. However it is possible that could just be unique to Skylar, but as all Calderans were made the same way, it could be the same for them all. *'Fourteen Toes:' Calderans have been stated to have 14 toes, 6 on one foot and 8 on the other. However it is possible that could just be unique to Skylar, but as all Calderans were made the same way, it could be the same for them all. *'Various Superpowers:' Calderans are able to have a wide variety of superpowers, as they are genetically modified to do so. However, they have all been specifically modified to have their own set have powers, with Skylar shown to have up to 23, not including her natural physiology. It's not clear if all Calderans have superpowers, as Skylar and Experion are the only members of their species shown having them, Inhabitants * Calderans ** Skylar Storm (formerly; now lives on Earth) ** Scarlett ** Experion (formerly; currently imprisoned on Earth) ** Female Calderans ** Betty * Dorenbosch ** Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing (Skylar's pet) * Hapax the Elder (mutant human; self-exile from Earth) * The Dracaina Known Visitors * Kaz * Oliver * The Annihilator * Chase Davenport * Bree Davenport Known Species * Calderans *Dorenbosch *Dracaina *Dragons Trivia * According to Skylar, there are dragons on Caldera. * Calderan sisters are incredibly violent. They treat each other as if they were "brothers". * Calderans have three bladders and 14 toes. They can regrow limbs and spit acid. * Caldera has an event that is similar to Earth's Olympic games. However, instead of medals, whoever places second gets deboned, and his bones are made into a pedestal for the victor. Category:Locations Category:Planet Category:The Annihilator Arc